The Legacys of Indiana Jones Chapter one
by indianajoneslover
Summary: This is the continuation of the legacys of indiana jones. If you like it I will write more. Oh and I like writing scripts so it's like a script and please review.


**The Legacy of Indiana Jones **

Chapter 1 continued

Narrator: Indy has just walked into café Madelyn and is about to meet with the two agents that took mutt.

Indy: Hello gentlemen you wrote a letter for me to meet you here.

Agent 1: Yes we did, and my name is Jorge meladinez and this is George calintes agent number two. We are her to discuss something that we are looking for something that is said to contain magic to be precise.

Indy: What, and where is my son?

Agent 2: It is called the fountain of youth; we have read that if anyone were to drink it they would have a youthful life. It is said to be on an island called Bimini in the Caribbean.

Indy: You want me to find this fountain of youth right?

Agent 2: Yes that is correct and once you find it we will return your son.

Indy: No, I must see him now or no deal.

Agent 1: Fine then but you will find that fountain or it'll be your son's life. Do we have an agreement?

Indy: Yes. Now let me go pack my things and I will meet you at the airport.

Narrator: Indy leaves and heads back home.

Indy: Marion I have to go to the Caribbean's to find the fountain of youth so we can have Henry back.

Marion: What?

Indy: You heard me I have to go tonight so we can save Henry.

Marion: You don't think you'll be going alone do you.

Indy: Oh no, not this time. You got us in a lot of trouble last time.

Marion: Look who's talking, and you didn't do anything either. I'm going, he's my son to and I'm going to help.

Indy: Fine, but you better keep up and no getting into trouble.

Marion: You just worry about yourself; I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself.

Indy: You just start packing, sweetheart.

Marion: I'm ready let's go and get our son back.

Narrator: Indy and Marion just arrived at the airport and are meeting agent Jorge and agent George.

Indy: Hello again are we ready to go.

Jorge: Yes let's leave.

Narrator: Agent 1, 2, Indy, and Marion has just arrived in Puerto Rico and are boarding a ship to go to the Caribbean islands.

George: Well this is it, the ship we will be staying on.

Indy: Yes now that were here you will take me and my wife to our son.

Jorge: Yes right away Dr. Jones, please follow me.

Mutt: Dad, mom is that you?

Marion: Yes Henry it's me and your father were going to get you out of here.

Jorge: See he's fine; now let's get some rest for tomorrow.

Indy: I have one more proposition for you let him help us. Just think the more people the better the chance we have at finding that fountain.

Jorge: We'll think about it.

Narrator: It's the next day and everyone is getting ready to land on Bimini Island.

Indy: So have you come to a conclusion yet.

Jorge: I think we'll let your son join, however any funny business and one of you will regret it.

Indy: You have our word, now let's go.

Narrator: The whole gang has set out for the fountain of youth in Bimini.

Mutt: Dad what are we doing here?

Indy: We are here to find the fountain of youth.

Mutt: What's that?

Indy: It's a fountain that is said to give you eternal youth if you drink it.

Mutt: That's cool, oh and what is mom doing here?

Indy: I couldn't say no to her, you know how she is.

Marion: I heard that Indiana.

Indy: Sorry honey.

George: Hey what's that up ahead?

Indy: It's a cave; it looks like a village of some sort use to live there.

Jorge: Well let's go through it and see what's in there.

Indy: Ok I'll lead.

Mutt: Dad what do you think made this village leave this cave?

Indy: I don't know but it must have been dangerous if all of them left. Also look at all the skeletons lying around.

Marion: Do we really have to go through this Indy.

Indy: Oh, come on where's your sense of adventure.

George: I'm scared we should turn back.

Jorge: Stop your wining you big baby.

Indy: Sshh, you hear that?

Mutt: Yeah I hear it dad, it sounds like a hissing noise.

George: HELP ME!

Jorge: It's a big snake, come on we have to save him.

Indy: Why did it have to be a snake? Alright come on you guys.

Marion: Henry give me your pocket knife.

Mutt: Why?

Marion: So I can stab it.

Mutt: Oh, okay here.

Narrator: Marion chases after the snake and it bites her sending poison through her body. She manages to stab the snake and kill it. Indy rushes to her side.

Indy: Marion, Marion do you hear me it's Indy.

Marion: Indy, I just got bit by a snake and it was poisonous. I don't feel very well.

Indy: His eyes watering with tears it's going to be alright.

Mutt: Mom don't die I need you.

Marion: I'm not going to die; I'm too tough for that.

Indy: Jorge, George do you have the first aid kit it has the anti-venom in it.

Jorge: Yeah I left it at the rock over there, but you might want to reconsider going to get it.

Indy: Why?

Jorge: That's why.

Indy: Oh my gosh look at all the snakes.

Jorge: You're just going to have to ignore it if you want to save your wife.

Indy: You're right I'll do it for her. I'll right here we go.

Narrator: Indy runs through the snakes as fast as he can and grabs the medical bag.

Indy: Ahhh… I'm never going to do that again. Marion sit up and take this.

Marion: Not the worst pain I've ever felt that's for sure.

Indy: I'm happy you're going to be alright. Now lie down and rest. Jorge, George, and Henry were going to camp out here tonight.

Mutt: That's fine with me. I'm just glad mom is alright.

Jorge: Alright, but tomorrow we start moving again.

Narrator: Later that night Indy awakes from sleeping.

Indy: Marion, are you awake?

Marion: Yes Indy, what do you want?

Indy: I just wanted to let you know how scared I was at the thought that I could have lost you. I love you so much. Indy and Marion's love song plays in the background

Marion: Indy, I love you to. They both wrap their arms around each other and kiss.

To be continued…


End file.
